This invention relates to a compact disk player, and more particularly, to a compact disk player wherein a plurality of disks can be received in a double-stacked fashion and matter recorded on the disks can be reproduced continuously.
In conventional compact disk players, in order to operate a plurality of disks, there are provided doors and pick-up driving parts for receiving and reproducing each disk in at least two locations, the disks being laid on one circular plate member having a roulette wheel shape.
However, as to those compact disk players, because of there being as many doors and pick-up driving parts as the number of disk-receiving parts for receiving the disks therein, there have been problems, such as there needing to be a larger bulk volume of the apparatus, a moro complicated structure, a greater production price, and consequently an inferior competitiveness in commercial market.
Accordingly, in order to solve the above problems, it has previously been proposed to provide five or six disks set on the plane of a disk laying-on table in a radial arrangement, and a chucking part and a pick-up driving part fixedly provided at predetermined positions on the disk table and at one side of the disk laying-on table respectively, in order to operate the disk which is required to be reproduced selectively.
Nevertheless, in such an apparatus, because the chucking part and the pick-up driving part are also fixedly provided with the plurality of disks being loaded on a horizontal plane, and the disks laid-on the disk laying-on table are to be reproduced by the deck being operated to move up and down, there have continued to exist such disadvantages that at most only five or six of disks can be set therein. If more disks are to be set, the size of the apparatus must be larger, and it is in possible to mount further more disks in such a limited space.